Position
by Boogermeister
Summary: Sort of a side sequel to Blood Love 2. Jack, a pureblooded vampire, must get over his pride after his affair with a human resulted in an unexpected surprise. Careshipping JackxMikage. Bit of Faithshipping YuseixAkiza on the side.


I kinda changed the job Mikage had. Besides, there was like three different police units in the show and I **really **don't care if I get it wrong. Enjoy this one-shot cuz it's really long and got bits of humor to it.

Note: the prologue takes place about a couple of months after the original story.

Position by **Boogermeister**

_Rain poured heavily in Neo Domino yet it didn't stop people from enjoying the night out in the city. Nor did it stop the vampires, the winged blood-consuming demons, from roaming around looking for trouble. Sector Security, a new line of police force, was created to keep control of them even though the new vampire leader and three of his subordinates are patrolling the city._

_One policewoman, on the other hand, found a rogue vampire chasing a teenage girl through the dark alleys. "Sector Security! I'm ordering you to stop!" she shouted as she aimed her gun at the vampire. The vampire stopped in his tracks and glared at the blue-haired woman._

_"You let my dinner get away, woman!" he snarled._

_"You violated the code which states that every vampire in Neo Domino must not harm the human civilians," stated the policewoman as she stepped closer, her pale yellow eyes stared boldly at him. "As a member of Sector Security, I am ordered to apprehend you!"_

_"You think I would be taken by the likes of you, woman?" snarled the vampire as his fangs lengthened. "Without hunters, this city is ours to terrorize." He rushed at the policewoman, who immediately started shooting at him. She panicked when the vampire dodged the bullets and started running._

_"I need some backup," she muttered as she turned a corner. Suddenly, the same vampire appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the arms, causing her to drop her gun._

_"I guess you'll be my dinner then," sneered the vampire as he bared his fangs. The policewoman's eyes widened in horror as she tried to struggle away from him._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" an arrogant voice echoed behind the vampire, who turned around. Another vampire stood nearby; his dark violet eyes glared luminously at him as the rain soaked his spikey blonde hair. "I said, what the hell do you think you're doing?" growled the blonde vampire as he took a step closer._

_"What do you think?" snarled the vampire. "I'm having my dinner." The blonde one smirked as he clenched his fists._

_"Let go of her right now, or you would wish that you didn't come across me," he smirked. The vampire snarled as he let go of the policewoman and charged at him. But the blonde vampire quickly dodged his attack and whacked him harshly in the back of his head, sending the vampire tumbling to the ground._

_"He's out cold. Not much of a challenge," muttered the blonde vampire before glancing at the shaken woman. "You all right?" he asked as he walked up to her. The policewoman flinched at the sight of him; he was much taller than her as his leather black wings flexed out behind him. "I ask if you're all right," muttered the blonde as he leaned down to her face._

_"Um . . . . yeah," she stammered. "T-thank you, mister . . . ."_

_"Just call me Jack," replied the vampire. "Even though you're part of Sector Security, I don't think you're qualified for this job, miss . . . ." He glanced down at her badge. ". . . . Mikage. You're too small and weak to work there anymore."_

_"I-is that how you insult someone you just saved?" stammered Mikage but he gripped her chin gently as he stared into her eyes._

_"I'm just saying because I've been seeing you around here during my patrols," Jack muttered. "I don't want a human like you getting hurt." He then kissed her lightly and pulled away seconds later, staring at her shocked face._

_"I . . . . I can't," Mikage stuttered as she quickly bent down to pick her gun up. "This is my job, it's my duty."_

_"Fine then, but you'll get sick if you're in this rain," Jack scoffed; then rain completely drenched their clothes. "Where's your home? I'll take you there."_

_"Well . . . . okay then," muttered Mikage. Jack picked her up in his arms and flew off. It wasn't long until the blonde vampire managed to find her apartment and landed onto the balcony. "Uh, thank you very much, Jack," smiled Mikage as she slid open the glass door. "It's been a pleasure to meet you."_

_Jack said nothing as he suddenly leaned down and kissed her deeply this time. Mikage gasped softly as he led her inside, drips of water puddled the floor around them as Jack continued the kiss. He then gasped for air as he glanced at Mikage's heavily blushed face._

_"Where's your room?" Jack whispered as he kissed her neck, his fangs barely grazed her soft skin._

_"To . . . . to the right," Mikage gasped breathlessly. Jack then led her to her bedroom, his hands slowly taking off her uniform and tossing it to the floor as they entered. Mikage's body became gradually hot as Jack kissed her lips again while his hands continued to caressed her waist and hips._

_"You're not a very bad kisser, Mikage," whispered Jack as he took off his jacket and shirt, revealing his abs and muscular arms before kissing her again as they moved to the bed._

_"Jack . . . ." Mikage moaned softly as she was pushed gently onto the bed and Jack hovered over her, taking off her bra. He then leaned down and kissed her exposed chest, causing her to shiver in passion._

_"Do you want me?" Jack murmured as he kissed her neck again and his hands gripped at her underwear. "Do you want me, Mikage?"_

_"Yes . . . ." Mikage gasped softly. Jack removed her underwear, exposing her body completely. He then took off his pants and boots, only to have on his boxer._

_"Do you want me to do it?" Jack whispered as he pushed her legs apart and took off his boxer, revealing his erection. Mikage nodded as her body shuddered in anticipation. Jack sighed heavily as he slowly entered her. Mikage sharply gasped at the dull pain stretching her walls while Jack wrapped his arms around her small frame._

_"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly._

_"A little . . . ." Mikage muttered softly. Jack sighed softly before bucking his hips back and forth slowly. The woman beneath him moaned at each thrust as Jack gradually quickened the pace, grunting softly as her walls repeatedly clenched around him._

_"Jack . . . ." moaned Mikage. Jack kissed her lips deeply as he rammed deeper inside of her, while an urge-like pressure began to build up inside of him. The blonde vampire grunted and groaned lustfully by her ear as he pushed her legs back a little for a better access._

_Little by little, the pressure was buidling up as Jack continued to buck his hips against hers while sweat appeared on their bodies. "Ah . . . . Jack . . . ." Mikage moaned loudly, gripping at his arms._

_"Mikage . . . ." Jack groaned lustfully as he kissed her neck; the pressure had built up to the point that he couldn't bare it any longer. Jack grunted deeply as he ejaculated inside of her. He panted heavily as he quickly pulled out and laid next to her on his back. "Come here," he panted, pulling exhausted Mikage into his arms._

_"That was . . . . incredible," she muttered breathlessly. Jack simply glanced at her and kissed her forehead as he cover themselves with bedsheets._

_"Just go to sleep," he muttered. Soon, the woman fell asleep in Jack's arms, while he himself stayed awake as he stared at the dark rainy sky in the window for hours. It wasn't long before he noticed that it was near morning. Jack glanced at sleeping Mikage in his arm before slowly getting out of bed and putting on his clothes. He then opened the window and simply flew out into the misty rain._

_He flew back to the vampire section of Neo Domino where three different vampire hybrids were waiting on a rooftop. "Where've you been, Jack?" questioned the one with the tall, spikey orange hair as Jack landed in front of them. "Did you do your patrol all night?"_

_"Mind your own business, Crow," scoffed the pureblood. "It's none of your concerns."_

_"I myself would like to know," said the other hybrid, his jet-black hair was spiked to the side and had golden streaks. "Tell me, Jack, did you skipped your duty tonight?" he questioned, his colbalt eyes stared calmly at him._

_"Well, I guess you can say that," muttered Jack. "I didn't skipped it entirely, though. Happy now, Yusei?" Yusei simply sighed as he glanced at him then at the other two._

_"Fine, let's go," he said quietly as he turned around._

_"You're not gonna pummel him for his excuse?" asked the silver-haired one._

_"I'm too tired to fight, Kiryu," muttered Yusei. "But sooner or later, I'll find out why he skipped his duty. After all, I _am_ the vampire leader."_

_Jack internally flinched at his statements but remained scowlful as they leapt off the rooftop. For the next few weeks, however, the pureblood continued his sexual affairs with the policewoman. That is until that one night . . . . ._

_"I'm pregnant, Jack," muttered Mikage. Jack stared at her in shock momentarily before narrowing his eyes in anger. "Say something, Jack" Mikage whimpered, but the pureblood remained silent as he turned to the opened window and flew out, leaving her to sob quietly._

"Jack, I can't believe you're here," muttered Mikage, sitting on her couch. Jack simply stood in front of her, not looking directly at her. "It's just that . . . . when I told you last week, you said nothing and left."

"There was nothing to say then," Jack replied flatly. "I simply didn't know how to react."

"Well, your face did," Mikage muttered. Jack sighed deeply as he glanced out the window.

"My leader found out about the affair," he muttered. "But he doesn't know about this. So maybe if you can get rid--"

"No, I won't," Mikage said boldly and Jack stared at her in surprise.

"You don't understand, it's more dangerous to carry it since you're human. I'm just doing you a favor, Mikage."

"An abortion isn't a favor, Jack," said Mikage. "I want to keep it. I don't care how risky it is." Jack sighed angrily as he turned to the opened window.

"Do what you want, then," he scoffed. "I don't care anymore." He then flew out the window. Mikage sighed sadly as she touched her stomach.

* * *

Yusei worked on a motorcycle he had obtained weeks ago in his basement/garage. Nearby, his two-year-old daughter Yukiza was sitting on the floor as she scribbled colorful lines on paper. Yukiza glanced up from her work and suddenly whimpered.

"Huh? What's wrong, Yukiza?" Yusei asked concernedly when he noticed her frightened face.

"Scary man . . . ." she whimpered as she pointed at the top of the staircase. Yusei looked and saw Jack standing there.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" he asked as the pureblood walked down; Yukiza immediately got up and ran to hide behind her father. Jack simply glared at him as he sat in a chair with his arms crossed. "Did something happen between you and that policewoman?" Yusei asked nonchalantly.

"Maybe," grunted Jack. Yusei sighed as he wiped his hands with a cloth.

"She's having your child, isn't she?" he asked quietly. Jack glared at him again but said nothing. "Were you concern for her?"

"I told her to get rid of it," Jack muttered bitterly. "But she wants to keep it."

"Why did you say that?" questioned Yusei and Jack simply scoffed.

"I'm not like you, Yusei," he said. "I'm a pureblooded vampire who impregnated a human. The child inside of her would be a parasite, sapping away her vitality. The reason I said that was for her own safety."

"I see," sighed Yusei. "It's understandable since you said it like that. But . . . . were you just saying that so you can defend your pride as a pureblood?" Jack blinked in surprise before glancing away. "Jack," Yusei said, in an authoritive tone. "If she wants to keep the child, then that's her decision. And it'll be your responsibility to take care of it."

"You have got to be kidding," Jack said in surprise as he glared back at him. "First of all, I don't even like children, especially that rude little brat behind you. Why should I care for this unborn child?"

"Because you love this woman," Yusei simply replied. Jack stammered as his face slightly flustered.

"No I don't!" he scoffed as he stood up.

"It's obvious in your face," replied Yusei. "Sooner or later, you'll show your true feelings for her as well as for the child. You would like it, Jack, to have a family of your own."

"Huh, yeah right," scoffed Jack as he turned around.

"And another thing, Jack," said Yusei and Jack glanced back at him. "I may be different from you but it doesn't mean that Akiza had better pregnancies with my children, since I'm three-fourth vampire. Her body is still healing from having Yukiza."

"Yeah, I know," Jack muttered.

"Think about it, Jack," Yusei said quietly. "Having a child with the one you love is a good thing."

"Fine, I'll think about it," Jack sighed in agitation before walking upstairs.

"Go away, scary man!" yelled Yukiza behind her father, making the pureblood twitched in anger.

"Teach that little brat some manners, Yusei!" Jack shouted.

"But you _are_ scary, Jack," smirked Yusei. Jack growled in anger as he left.

"Scary man gone?" asked Yukiza as she came out of hiding.

"Yeah, scary man's gone," smiled Yusei before returning to his work.

* * *

Jack opened the window of a hospital room and climbed in; only three months had passed since Mikage's pregnancy was revealed to him. Day by day, he reluctantly accepted the fact their unborn child was growing inside her and yet sucking her life away. Jack walked up to the bed where Mikage was in and glanced down at her sleeping face. He then glanced at the medical blood attached to her wrist.

"Mikage . . . ." he muttered, touching her forehead. Mikage wearily opened her eyes and saw Jack.

"Hi, Jack," she smiled weakly.

"Are you feeling well?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah, a little," Mikage muttered, rubbing her bump. Jack noticed this and glanced away.

"Do you still want to go through with this, Mikage?" he muttered. "It'll get worse by the week then by the month. And by the day of the birth, there's barely a chance that you'll survive."

"I know that, Jack," muttered Mikage. "But I still want our child."

Jack sighed deeply as he glanced back at her. "All right then," he muttered quietly as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "If that's what you want, then so be it."

Meanwhile, Yusei, Crow, and Kiryu waited patiently on the rooftop, although Crow himself was feeling miserable. "It's not fair!" he whined grumpily as he crossed his arms. "Why do we hafta double our patrol for Jack? Why couldn't he do it as punishment for knocking that woman up?"

"How is that a punishment?" questioned Kiryu.

"I dunno, I'm just sayin' that he should," grumbled Crow.

"Crow is sort of right," said Yusei. "I had given Jack the ultimatum if this woman, Mikage, decided to have the child. He either cares for the child, or leave Neo Domino."

"You're serious?" Crow questioned in surprise.

"You're forcing him to leave if he abandons the child?" Kiryu exclaimed. "That's unlike you, Yusei."

"I know," Yusei sighed. "But if Jack doesn't want to take on his responsibility, then I don't want him here anymore."

"And what if he does?" asked Crow.

"We will discuss that when Mikage's well enough to meet with me," replied Yusei. "After all, she's carrying a vampire child."

"Ugh, it's still not fair to have our patrol doubled for Jack," grumbled Crow.

"Then I guess you wouldn't like it if I triple the patrol," smirked Yusei.

"Don't joke around like that, Yusei!" Kiryu yelled in anger.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?!" yelled Crow.

"Akiza's pregnant again," smiled Yusei. The two hybrids stared at each other then at him in disbelief.

"When?!" they demanded.

"Just yesterday, she told me," Yusei replied, still smiling. "Actually, she had a morning sickness that day and screamed 'You did this to me!' while throwing a bar of soap at me. But she's really happy about it, and so are Kichirou and Yukiza."

"Why now?!" whined Crow. "It would have been okay if Jack hadn't have a kid on the way! Oh, today's a bad day!"

"Calm down, Crow," Yusei smiled. "I'm just kidding; I won't triple the patrol on both of you. At least not until later on."

"Agh, now I'm dreading the day that you will!" yelled Crow in anguish.

* * *

"Are you well enough to go with it?" Jack asked quietly as he glanced at Mikage, who was near her sixth month. They stood in front of Yusei's townhouse as he gripped her hand firmly.

"Yeah, I am," Mikage replied quietly. Jack sighed before stepping forward to knock on the door.

"Scary man! Scary man!" a frightened yell muffled through the door, catching the pureblood off guard. "Scary man here, Mommy!"

"Damn that little brat," gritted Jack under his breath, while Mikage glanced at him in confusion. Immediately the door opened and Akiza stood in front of them with frightened Yukiza in her arms, she herself was in her third month.

"About time you came," she huffed as they walked inside and into the living room.

"Lose the attitude, will you?" scoffed Jack; Mikage settled herself down onto the couch. "Where's Yusei?"

"I'll go get him," Akiza replied as she put her daughter down and went to the basement. Yukiza glanced at Mikage and smiled at her.

"Nice, nice!" she chided. "You nice!"

"Oh, why thank you," smiled Mikage. "What's your name?"

"Yukiza," replied the toddler.

"You want to come here?" Mikage smiled, holding her hand out but Yukiza shook her head. "Well, why not?"

"Scary man," she muttered, pointing at Jack behind the pregnant woman. Jack simply scoffed as he moved away, allowing the toddler to run up to her. "Scary man, he scary," Yukiza said quietly.

"Well, he's not really scary," Mikage replied, holding her little hands. "He can be nice sometimes." Yukiza simply stared at her in confusion just as Akiza came back with Yusei.

"Daddy! Scary man here!" she said as she ran to his arms.

"I can see that," Yusei replied before glancing at Mikage. "The reason I ask you to come here, Mikage, is very obvious, right?"

"Uh, yes," muttered Mikage.

"Then you know the situation if something happens to you during the birth of your child," Yusei continued and Mikage nodded.

"Will . . . . the baby has to stay in the vampire section?" she asked quietly.

"It has to be that way," nodded Yusei. "And Jack should raise the child." Jack merely scoffed under his breath at that idea but the hybrid noticed it. "Unless you want Crow to take care of it, then that'll be fine."

"Yay! Birdie, Birdie!" smiled Yukiza. Jack immediately flinched in horror at the new idea; that brash, loud-talking hybrid taking care of _his_ child?

"Absolutely not! That is my child!" he blurted out before he can stop himself. Yusei simply smiled at the pureblood.

"Well then, prove to me that you'll take care of your family, Jack," he replied as he stepped closer to him, Yukiza was squirming violently in her father's arms when Yusei stood in front of him. "And you can start by holding Yukiza." Jack stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I'm not holding that rude brat of yours, Yusei!" retorted Jack but the hybrid held his wailing daughter out to him.

"Do it, that's an order," smiled Yusei. Jack growled under his breath as he cautiously took the toddler. Immediately, Yukiza whacked him in the face repeatedly.

"No! No! Scary man!" she cried.

"Agh, take her back!" gritted Jack as Yusei took back Yukiza, who gradually calmed down.

"Guess we'll have to wait to prove your new role," replied Yusei as he walked away from him. "Until then, you'll continue to take care of Mikage."

"Hmph, fine," Jack muttered. Mikage stood up and slightly bowed her head.

"Thank you for your time," she said and they left. Yusei sighed as he put Yukiza down.

"He'll get around to it," said Akiza.

"Let's hope so," sighed Yusei as he glanced at her and rubbed her baby bump. "Since when Yukiza started to call Crow 'Birdie'?"

"Remember that one time, when he wore that jacket with a picture of a bird on it?" Akiza said. "Yukiza saw the picture and she's been calling him that ever since."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"Birdie! Birdie!" smiled Yukiza as she and Kichirou ran up to Crow and Kiryu. "Hi, Kiwi!"

"Why is she still calling me that?" sighed Kiryu.

"She can't pronounce your name right yet," smiled Crow as he patted them on the head. "What brings you guys here?"

"Daddy said that he's not coming," replied Kichirou.

"Aw man, does that means our patrol are tripled tonight?" whined Kiryu.

"No, he's coming later," Kichirou said. "It's just that Mommy's stomach is getting bigger, and Daddy wanna make sure she's feeling okay."

"I see, Akiza's pregnancy seems a little worse than before," muttered Crow. "Is that all you hafta tell us, guys?"

"Yeah, Birdie," chirped Yukiza.

"Okay then, we'll see him later," smiled Crow. Yukiza and Kichirou then went back to the house, while the two hybrids walked away with a sense of depression.

"I don't think he's coming," muttered Kiryu.

"Yeah, you're right," Crow grumbled.

"Quit your whining, you two." Kiryu and Crow glanced up and saw Jack walking towards them. "I'm coming with you to patrol tonight," he muttered. "So no slacking behind."

"Look who's talking," smirked Kiryu. "Slacking off is what got you in trouble in the first place." Jack glared threateningly at him before flying off. "I think he was half serious though," said Kiryu, scratching his head.

"Yeah, he's been visiting her more and more often lately," replied Crow. "She's almost in her last month, but she has been ill for the past several weeks."

"Well I guess that Jack is visiting her right now," Kiryu sighed. "Our patrol really did tripled."

* * *

"They want you to deliver the child a week early?" Jack questioned quietly as he glanced down at Mikage, who was bed-ridden in hospital bed; her huge stomach was too obvious for the pureblood to overlook since she's on her final month. Mikage weakly nodded as she rubbed her stomach.

"They said that . . . . it's the only way to better my chances of survival," she muttered softly. "Tonight, I'm going in for a cesarean, Jack. It's safer that way."

"I see . . . ." muttered Jack.

"Do you want to try to feel our child kicking?" Mikage asked quietly. "You've kept avoiding that for the past few months. This is the only chance you can feel it, Jack." Jack stared at her and his hand hesitated before touching her stomach. The child wiggled and kicked inside her, and Jack flinched a little from the movements but his hand slowly caressed the stomach.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he muttered as he moved his hand away.

"I don't know . . . . I want it to be a surprise," Mikage replied quietly. Jack simply sighed just as the door opened and a doctor and a few nurses walked in. They were slightly startled by the presence of the pureblood.

"Uh . . . . um, you're the father, yes?" asked the doctor nervously. Jack merely nodded as he stepped away. "We're taking Miss Mikage for the cesarean surgery. Would you like to accompany her?"

"Guess so," muttered Jack.

_Two hours later . . . ._

Jack stared down at the newborn infant sleeping in the incubator; it was wrapped in a soft, pink-colored blanket. It was a girl. He then glanced at sleeping Mikage, who was recovering from her surgery. His usual glaring violet eyes softened as he approached her and caressed her face. Mikage slightly flinched from the touch as she tiredly opened her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," whispered Jack.

"It's all right," muttered Mikage. "How is she?"

" . . . . She's fine," he muttered. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said months ago, when I told you to get an abortion," Jack replied quietly. "I only said that . . . . because I didn't want to lose you, Mikage. I . . . . I love you."

Mikage blinked in shock at those words but smiled at him. "I love you too, Jack." Jack softly smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

* * *

"Why do I have to come here?" grumbled Jack as he stood in the corner with his arms crossed. Nearby, Mikage was sitting on the couch talking with Akiza; the new mother was holding a three-month-old infant girl with silverish-blue hair and sparkling violet eyes. Akiza herself was holding her week-old infant son who had maroon hair and steel-blue eyes that rarely opens from his deep sleep.

"Yusei said that Ken has his late father's eyes, he believes that could be a good thing," Akiza muttered happily, while Ken yawned silently as he continued sleeping. The psychic was recovering from her third pregnancy, which was proven to be very difficult.

"Is that right?" smiled Mikage. "Aimee's eyes are just the same as Jack's but you can tell the difference based on their personalities." Jack scoffed under his breath and glanced at Aimee, who stared back as she chewed on her fingers. The sight of that made the pureblood smiled a little.

"The world will end now because Jack just smiled!" Crow laughed, suddenly appearing besides him. Jack responded by whacking him in the head. "Ow! But I still find it funny!" smirked Crow, rubbing his head.

"Leave him alone, Crow," smiled Yusei as he walked up to them. "He's just happy being a new father. And since he has a daughter, he'll soften up sooner than we can expect him to."

"I doubt it," scoffed Jack. But it was a lie, he continued to stare at his daughter, who was now drooling in a cute way.

"You actually did changed Jack," Yusei smiled. "For one thing, you hadn't call any of the hybrids 'freaks' for over a year now."

"Really? I didn't notice," Crow simply said. "But that makes his kid one of us now, right?" Jack suddenly whacked him in the head again but didn't glance away from Aimee.

"I guess I never thought of it like that," he muttered, totally ignoring the hybrid's painful complaining. "I never thought I would father a type of child like Aimee with a human, with Mikage."

"Jack, can you come here please?" Mikage asked, looking behind her. Jack walked up to her as she held the baby up. "Can you hold Aimee for a while? I'm going to help Akiza with Ken." Jack took the infant into his arms while Mikage and Akiza got up and left.

Aimee looked up at her father as she tried to reach for his face. A gentle smile slowly appeared on Jack's face as he held her small hand and softly kissed her forehead. It wasn't long until he heard a muffled snickering behind him. "Shut up, Crow," he called out in irritation. "You're ruining the moment."

"Crow, go mind Kichirou and Yukiza," sighed Yusei. Still holding in his laughter, Crow quickly left the living room. Yusei walked up to Jack and glanced at him and the infant. "You know . . . . I wasn't really going to force you to leave Neo Domino," he said quietly. "I was just saying that so you can reveal your true feelings for Mikage and the child."

"You're such a cruel leader, you know that?" smirked Jack. Aimee babbled and cooed as she glanced at the two before letting out a soft yawn.

"How is it, being in a new position now?" smiled Yusei.

"It's kind of okay, I guess," replied Jack, while his daughter gradually went to sleep.

"It won't be long until she grows up fast in front of you, Jack," Yusei smiled. "And she'll date Ken."

"Yeah right, Yusei," Jack scoffed. "Like I'll ever let Aimee date your son."

"See? You're sounding like a true father," chuckled Yusei, and Jack laughed back a little.

* * *

**The End.**

Note: Aimee is pronounced like Amy, but I like the alternative spelling of the name.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll upload a new fic ASAP!


End file.
